Oblivion League- Ryan's Pokemon Journey
by pitstar316
Summary: Ryan's journey as he travels through the Oblivion region collecting gym badges, facing rivals, catching new Pokemon and more, all for the ultimate goal of entering the Oblivion League tournament and becoming the Oblivion League Champion.
1. A New Adventure!

Oblivion League- Ryan's Pokemon Adventure

Ch 1

After being defeated in the Unova League semi-finals by his friend, Jim, Ryan returned home to the Sinnoh region in Sunyshore City, where his parents had some interesting news.

Mom: So, Ryan, I'm not sure if your father told you or not, but I got a job managing a Pokemon Day Care site in Solstice Town in the Oblivion region! We're moving this week!

Ryan: That's great!

He started laughing.

Mom: Hmm? What's so funny?

Ryan: This is actually a great thing, because I don't have to think about where to go next! I'll work to get into the Oblivion League and win this one! ...Where is Dad anyway?

Mom: He's in Castelia City, working on a deal with Joint Avenue. He's gonna meet us at the new house in a few months... oh, that's right! Ryan, your father is going to be the new Castelia Gym Leader!

Ryan: … Really?! That's great! Glad Dad's finally getting back into what he's always loved doing!

Mom: Mmm, sweetie I know... After giving up his position as Unova League Champion to Alder so he could spend more time with our family, he definitely deserves another chance to do this!

So, Ryan and Mom hired movers to help them move their belongings to Solstice Town, where they both found their new living location quite enjoyable. Mom loved the history behind the town (apparently, it was formed by a Solrock colony millenniums ago).

Ryan received an email from the town (and region)'s professor, Prof. Fir, saying that he knew of Ryan's intentions to go around defeating the Oblivion Gym Leaders in hopes of entering the Oblivion League tournament. Knowing that he wanted the start fresh, leaving his Pokemon from his past adventures with his mother (except for his partner, Infernape, of course), he also wanted to welcome Ryan with a new Pokemon for his Oblivion region journey.

Ryan: Fir Laboratories, here I come!

He burst in through the automatic doors.

Prof. Fir: Ah, Ryan, I've been expecting you! Come in, come in!

He gestured over to a table with Ryan's new badge case, 4 Pokeballs (he already had Infernape and was about to receive his first Oblivion region Pokemon), and 3 Pokeballs set aside from the other things.

Prof. Fir: Alright, so let's see who we have for you to choose from... looks like today's menu consists of Dwebble, Roggenrola, or Blitzle!

Ryan: Hmm... I think I'll have to go with Roggenrola!

Prof. Fir: Roggenrola it is! Return!

Roggenrola disappeared back into the ball and the professor handed everything over to Ryan, including a nifty little Xtransceiver with a town map installed.

Prof. Fir: Now, I'll just warn you right now, the Oblivion Gyms are known to be one of the toughest set of regional gyms worldwide. Don't get discouraged if you lose a few times.

Ryan: Don't worry, I don't plan on giving up that easily! I'll give the leaders a run for their money.

Prof. Fir: That's what I like to hear! Now, about where you should head to first... as you know, this town's gym is closed because the leader, Gena, is in the Hoenn region until next month, so... aha!

He pointed to a spot on the map.

Prof. Fir: It looks like the closest town with a gym is Crestfall Town!

Ryan: Crestfall Town! Sounds good!

Prof. Fir: The Gym Leader, Erik, is a tough opponent. Unusual for a first gym, but you were a semi-finalist in the Unova League, so I think this will be an ideal experience for you!

Ryan: I think so too! If Erik's gonna be my first Gym opponent, then I want him to be as powerful as they come!

Prof. Fir: Well... truth be told, Erik doesn't lose a lot of battles. He's a very obscure, mysterious man who seems to be shrouded by an ominous aura. He actually swept Cynthia and almost became the new Sinnoh League Champion. However, he refused, only stating that he "had something to prove."

Ryan: Hmm... well, I've got something to prove, too. I'm gonna prove to him that he is beatable through my strength and bond with my Pokemon, and I will, too.

Prof. Fir: Well, best of luck on your journey! I recommend that you leave tomorrow morning so you can make it to Westbrook City before dusk; that's the city between Solstice and Crestfall.

Ryan: Thanks, Professor!

Ryan ran home and told his mom the news. He couldn't help but notice a strange look in his mother's expression when he brought up the Crestfall Gym and Erik. He ignored this and set off to pack for his new Oblivion League adventure!


	2. Fateful Meeting

Ch 2

After days of walking, Ryan was overenthusiastic to see a sign that read: Westbrook City- 2 miles.

Ryan: Thank God... I'm exhausted. Maybe going on a capture spree wasn't such a good idea...

With all the training he had been doing in hopes of adding to his team, which didn't happen, but Roggenrola was doing exceptionally well for a new Pokemon. The little guy just never gave up! Ryan started to round a corner while thinking about this, when he saw something ahead of him that made him stop in his tracks.

Ahead he saw a beautiful girl bending down to smell the flowers that covered the area. She looked about 17, she had fair skin, and when she stood back up, he got a glimpse at her eyes, which sparkled passionately with the heat of a thousand suns. She noticed him and gave him a smile. Ryan walked over to her; he knew that he just had to meet her!

Ryan: H-hey! Nice roses, huh?

Girl: Mmm, yes. (Smiling) The most beautiful-smelling things during the most beautiful time of the year.

Ryan: Speaking of beautiful... what's your name, gorgeous? I'm Ryan.

Girl: (Blushing) I'm Sara. It's such a pleasure, Ryan.

Ryan: The pleasure's all mine.

They both laughed and stared into each other's eyes. Ryan felt like he was getting sucked into them, yet he didn't mind one bit.

Sara: So, Ryan. Where are you heading to?

Ryan: I'm actually on my way to Westbrook City. I'm gonna spend the night at the Pokemon Center and continue to Crestfall in the morning.

Sara: Oh, so I take it that you're going to challenge Erik, right?

Ryan: Yes ma'am! Gonna be my first Gym battle in Oblivion!

Sara: Hmmm... battle's gonna be a tough one. Erik's an amazing trainer that battles at a championship level. I STILL haven't been able to beat him, and I've tried 4 times!

Ryan: Well, we'll see what he has to offer, come our battle.

Sara: Speaking of battles, you wanna go? 1 on 1?

Ryan: Is that a trick question? Of course I do!

Ryan and Sara walked a bit further, getting to know each other more and more, until they reached a clearing at the end of the route.

Sara: You ready, Ryan?

Ryan: Bring it on! Whatever "it" may be, haha!

Sara: Mmm, well here "it" comes! Rhydon, let's go!

Sara tossed her Poke Ball into the air, and a Rhydon (a huge one at that) popped out. It's grey, rugged body towered over the battlefield menacingly as it snarled at Ryan, eagerly awaiting its next battle victim.

Ryan: Infernape, let's do this!

Infernape appeared in a flash of blue light.

Ryan: Ladies first! You got the first move!

Sara: Thanks! Rhydon, use Rock Tomb!

Rhydon's eyes flashed a peculiar aqua blue as Infernape nearly dodged a rock chamber shooting from the ground.

Ryan: Ricochet off of the Rock Tomb and max out your Mach Punch!

Infernape's fist started to glow a magnificent aqua blue as well, and using the rocks, it sped towards Rhydon's unprotected face in a streak of red, white and blue.

CRACK! Infernape's fist landed a direct hit as Rydon came toppling to the ground in a mangled heap. It had fainted almost instantly.

Sara: Rhydon, return! (Turning to Ryan and Infernape) Wow, that Infernape's power is unreal! No one's ever knocked out Rhydon with one attack before!

Ryan: Thanks! We do our best to get as strong as we can!

Sara: Well, you two are doing great! I can't wait to see what the future has in store for the both of you!

Ryan: Speaking of future plans... do you want to travel with me?

Sara: What...? Really?

Ryan: Yeah! Together, we can make each other stronger! And I really want to get to know you too! You're such an amazing girl and I really like being around you!

Sara: Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to be an unnecessary burden...

Ryan: Are you kidding? You're the complete opposite of a burden! I need you!

Sara: Well, if you insist... alright! I'd love to!

Ryan: Great! And look, there's Westbrook!

They both turned around and saw the glorious sight of the Westbrook Pokemon Center, at last!

Later that night, after they had eaten and unpacked/talked some more, Ryan went out to the balcony while Sara was fast asleep, and looked at the stars. They looked so bright, so peaceful, so knowing, so encouraging, so willing. He knew he was willing too. Willing to look out for her, protect her, always be there for her, teach her, learn from her, make each other stronger!

Ryan: I never thought I'd see the day where I meet this amazing person that I really connect with. We love the same things, we have similar dreams, we find comfort in each other, it's so great! I'm always going to be there for her, whatever the cost may be. I'm so blessed have her by my side.

Thinking this, he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, the stars his guardian, shining ever so brightly.

Ch 3 coming soon! Ryan and Sara reach Crestfall City, and Ryan challenges Gym Leader Erik, a mysterious, eerie trainer with a troubled past. Will Ryan earn his 1st Oblivion Gym Badge? And what secrets are Erik hiding? Ch 3 will be out very soon! Hoping to have it published by June 22nd! Stay tuned!


End file.
